Emotionless Doll
by xXxKetsuekiTenshixXx
Summary: When bands from two vastly different lifestyles collide, what will happen to their hearts? Yullen, Lucky


_Emotionless Doll__KetsuekiTenshi_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own D. Gray-Man!! That right belongs to Hoshino-sensei...*sobs* _

_This is my first ever posted fan-fiction….so if you review, please be gentle in your criticism! *begs* Anywho...On with the torture of your poor minds!_

_Chapter 1- Let's Play Dress Up the Doll!_

"Allen! Drop the violin and start getting your shit together!"

* * *

"Kanda! Drop the damn diary and help me restring this!"

* * *

A pale, white-haired teenager sat on the dark wood floor of a small bedroom, and the last bit of light filtering in through the windows gave him an ethereal, not-quite human look. He opened his silver eyes and stood up, brushing some small creases from his clothes. He put his white violin into its black coffin case and pulled his giant bag full of the night's gear off his desk chair. He slung his violin over his shoulder and left his room while ignoring his Chinese friends babbling.

* * *

A tall Japanese man in his early twenties slowly wound his long, almost navy-blue hair into a low ponytail, wanting it out of his way. He gently put his guitar into its travel case and looked for his bag of supplies for the show. He found it on the floor next to the head of his bed and then pulled a gray pea-coat off of his dresser. He left his apartment, shooing his friend out before him, and locked the door behind himself.

* * *

Allen blinked and looked at his Chinese friend after hearing her call her name in an aggravated tone. He realized sheepishly that she had been trying to talk to him while he had been busy spacing out, thinking about what he was going to have her wear that night. He blushed furiously as she said, "Are you sure you're ready for tonight's show? I can understand being nervous about your first show, but you looked really out of it there for a little while…" while she turned her soft, worried eyes on him. He hugged her quickly then, and skipped away as he chirped, "Lenalee-chan, I'm just fine! I was just trying to remember whether or not I remembered to bring my accessories!" The pretty girl shook her head, smiling at the British teens antics.

* * *

Kanda tuned out his Portuguese friends annoying chattering about his bass and mentally winced as he thought about the impending show. '_God…more fucking fangirls'll be there screaming their damn heads off….stupid bitches…' _An actual shudder followed as he remembered the girls from their last show. He never wanted to repeat that experience ever again… His tanned friend noticed and started teasing him about his fear of the psychotic fangirls. Kanda ignored the annoying insults and whipped his katana out, placing it against his friend's throat to make him shut his overly talkative mouth. The brunette raised an eyebrow at him and said, "That's really fucking stupid to do while you're driving…Pay attention to the road!" as they pulled into a parking lot.

* * *

Allen bounced off of the train, dragging his friend with him. He blushed as some girls came up to him and begged him to let them take some pictures. He posed with his violin for them in a few different ways. As they bounced off squealing over his cuteness, he shook his head and laughed. He turned his head and giggled, "Why do they always come after me, Lena-chan?" as his friend shrugged her shoulders. They walked the rest of the way to the club and gave the manager at the front desk their names. They were quickly ushered into a dressing room backstage, and then the manager left to go get them some tea and snacks.

Allen fidgeted on one of the couches as he looked around at the large room that they were in. He gently set his violin next to him and got up to start laying out his and Lenalee's outfits for the show on the couch. He was just pulling out a petticoat when the door opened and two other people walked into the room.

The first was a tall, tanned man with shoulder length chestnut brown hair framing his face and had eyes the color of melted chocolate that were full of amusement and seemed to promise lustful pleasure with just one look. The second man turned his head in Allen's direction, and his breath caught in his throat as he looked at him. The Japanese man had skin that was nearly as pale as his own and a long ponytail that was the color of a raven's feathers that touched his hips with face framing bangs and some thick strands of dark hair hung out messily. But his eyes were what struck Allen the most; they were large, upturned eyes rimmed with black eyeliner and fringed with long lashes, and they were a mesmerizing shade of shimmering sapphire blue. There were bored and empty, but there was something about them that made Allen want to bring them to life with glittering amusement and shy happiness.

* * *

Kanda was spacing out on his friend as they walked into their dressing room, but he noticed that there were already two people in there. '_They don't seriously fucking think that we should have to share a room with people we don't even fucking know, do they?',_ he thought as he noticed the Chinese girl_. _She was tall and curvaceous with long violet hair and greenish brown eyes, but he couldn't have cared less about how pretty she was. He looked at the other girl and observed her with a slight interest.

She was pale and delicate in the extreme, with a small and slender body, and she was as pale as an albino. She had lush silver white hair that gently brushed her elbows and completely obscured the left side of her face. The one eye that he could see was thickly lined with black and was a soft shade of gray that was tempered by nervous excitement and dancing amusement.

Judging by what they were wearing and what was laid out on the couch, they had to be the Lolita band that was performing after them that night. He 'che'-ed and went to sprawl on one of the couches after setting his guitar against the wall and threatening his friend with disembowelment if he so much as nudged it on 'accident'.

* * *

Allen quickly finished sorting out their clothes on the couch as he tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make him sound like a complete imbecile. He quickly discarded the idea, and turned to Lenalee instead. He handed her one of the stacks of clothes and gently pushed her in the direction of the dressing screen in the corner of the room. He giggled to himself as she complained about how much crap was in the pile and set up his make-up kit on one of the many vanity tables.

He plugged in a hair straightener and a curling iron and then started deciding what eye-shadows he would use on his friend, when suddenly she cried, "How the fuck do you put this damn thing on??!!!" in an exasperated tone. He smiled gently and went to go help her, trying and failing to stifle a laugh when he saw how impossibly tangled up she was. He stepped behind the dressing screen and set about expertly untwisting all of the ruffles and lace that his friend was trapped in. "How you always manage to tangle yourself up in the simplest clothes, I will never understand!" he laughed and dodged the smack that the Asian girl aimed at his face.

"Alrighty! The garter belt goes on first, _then_ the bloomers, dumbass. Otherwise the skirt won't pouf out right because the petticoat won't have enough support!" he chided as he helped her slide on the undergarments on the right way. He finished helping her put her clothes on, and then stepped back to see if everything was situated the right way. He adjusted the neckline of her dress and smoothed some ruffles, and then pulled her to the vanity table.

Lenalee sat down on the small chair in front of the vanity and closed her eyes as Allen pinned her bangs away from her face. He cleaned her make-up off with some make-up remover and then patted her face dry. He gently sponged some spray foundation onto her skin, quickly filled in her brows with some black powder, applied some shimmery white eye-shadow to her lids and up along her brow bone, and then held up some shadows next to her face. He decided on the colors, and then put some sparkly eggplant purple shadow onto her lids, and put some black into her crease. He lined her bottom lashes thinly with black eyeliner and then drew thick black cat eyes onto her upper lids. He coated her lashes heavily with black mascara, and then expertly applied some false eyelashes to her upper lash line. He brushed some peach blush onto the apples of her cheeks and up onto her temples, and put some shiny light pink lip gloss on her lips. She opened her eyes and he added some white eye-shadow to the inner corners of her eyes.

He unpinned her bangs and combed them smooth, then delicately brushed out the rest of her long hair. He ran the straightener through the layers, slightly flipping out the ends. He then arranged her hair into huge, fluffy pigtails high on her head. He pulled out a few pieces of hair to frame her face, and ran the curling iron through her bangs. He locked it all into place with a few spritzes of aerosol hairspray. He put some accessories on her, added a cute miniature tiara to her hair, and buckled her feet into some adorable shoes. He stood back and admired his handiwork.

Lenalee was wearing a black and purple dress that came to a few inches below her derriere, showing off her lusciously curved legs. The bodice was tight, outlining her womanly figure, and the velvet corset pushed her breasts up and out, peeking over the top of the sweetheart neckline of the dress. The insubstantial puff sleeves were lined with lace ruffles, as was the corset. The vinyl boning and silver cord laces gave her the perfect hourglass shape, and the black velvet was a wonderful complement to the dress. The ruffled skirt was alternating rows of purple taffeta and sheer black lace, with a large lace bow in the back. The red satin bloomers peeked out cutely from beneath the skirt, and her tights made her legs long and lean. The were black and sheer vertical striped thigh high stockings that were held up by a purple satin garter belt that had some skinny rows of miniature black rosettes on the straps.

Her feet were encased by a pair of black vinyl platform stilettos that had silver piping along the inner edges and black ribbon laces that criss crossed up her calves, ending with adorable black bows in the back. Her arms were covered by black velvet arm gauntlets that came from a basque point over the backs of \her hands up to the middle of her upper arms. Her long, slender fingers had metallic painted silver nails and thin, ornate silver bands circling nearly every finger. Around her neck there was a black vinyl and purple silk ruffled choker that had a small silver teardrop dangling from the center, looking pretty against her fair skin. Her ears had dangling silver hoops in every one of the many holes, going up both ears. The tiara in her hair was tied to her head with long, skinny ribbons that pulled into a bow under her chin.

With the entire ensemble, the attendees of the nights show would be stunned.

And then the innocent image was shattered when Lenalee opened her mouth, complaining "You've got to make these fucking corsets more comfortable the next time you make me wear another one of these damn things!!" Allen groaned and smacked his face with the palm of his hand, wanting to disappear. This might be one of his most tense nights ever, if things kept going the way they were panning out at the moment.

He gathered his clothe off of the couch and went to change behind the dressing screen in the corner after folding his friends' clothes and putting them in a neat stack on one of the many tables in the room.

* * *

Kanda had been watching the petite girl while she flitted around the room helping her dark haired friend. The face she made as she was applying her friends' make-up, eyes happy and content, mouth curled into the smallest of smiles with the tip of her tongue slightly peeking out of the corner of her mouth, was intriguing and somehow oddly fascinating. He felt the oddly pressing want, no, the _need_, to see her face without those snow white bangs obscuring her almost elvishly pointed features.

He mostly shut his eyes and reclined on the soft loveseat that he was seated comfortably in so that he could have a better view of the enchanting girl as she sauntered around the large room. She carefully folded her friends' clothes with a softly wry smile, and then stepped behind the dressing screen to change. He felt almost like a peeping tom as he watched the slender silhouette of her body start undressing but he just couldn't find the will to look away and giver her some privacy.

He was observing the girls' lithe arms pull her shirt off, but was lightly startled as someone burst through the door like a maniac. The boy that came in looked to be about seventeen, with shockingly crimson red hair that was teased into a spiky mass that came to just below his shoulders. An eye patch covered one of his eyes, but the other was a brilliantly glittering emerald green that was surrounded by a thick ring of black eyeliner. The newcomer jumped on the couch next to the Chinese girl and gave her a hug while squealing annoyingly like a stupid fruitcake about how cute she looked. The girl shoved him off angrily when he tried to play with one of her fluffy pigtails, looking ready to kill him. She mumbled to herself about his stupidity as he ignored her and started to dance as if no one else was in the room.

Tyki finally looked up from his bass in time to watch the redhead's shirt ride up his torso, showing a large amount of tanned skin. Kanda 'che'-ed again, and turned his head back to where it had been before, so that he could once again watch the ethereal girl undress. She had fewer clothes on now, and was pulling off the small shirt that she had been wearing beneath her jacket when the redhead pranced over to the dressing screen, squealing "Allen-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!!! Gimme a huggle!" in an overly high pitched voice. He twitched as he saw the gorgeous figure behind the screen freeze in what appeared to be fear as the redhead glomped the poor girl.

He and Tyki both openly stared as the sounds of a light scuffle were heard and a softly panicked voice squeaked, "Noooooooo!!!!" as the owner of that voice was dragged from behind the screen in a headlock. The albino had managed to get her sweatshirt back on, but she wasn't wearing anything underneath it. She struggled with the redheads' arm, and as she broke away, a good view of her chest was put into Kanda's view. Only there weren't the small, perky breasts on it like he had been thinking.

The she was a he!

****************************_END CHAPTER 1_****************************

Kitty-Yeahhhh…..about this catastrophe of a story….Gomen nasai!!!!!

Allen- *twitches* Why am I a crossdresser????!!!!

Kanda- Che. Baka moyashi.

Kitty- =TT_TT=

Lavi- *hugs psychotic authoress* Yay!!! Allen-chan in a skirt!! *dances*

Tyki- *grabs Lavi* Away with you! *drags the redhead away from the crying author*

Kitty- Nooooooooooo!!!!!! Lavi-chan!!!!

Allen- O.o

Kanda- Che.

Kitty- *pauses crying* I apologize for giving you such a crappishly odd story to suffer through….But please review and tell me whether I should quit or not! *bows and reumes crying in shame* And!!!! If anyone happens to enjoy this story, even just a little, then I shall feel very accomplished! On another note! If anyone can find a beta in need of a new story to edit, I'm open to anyone over the age of 17!!!! Thank you! Ja ne!


End file.
